


Blow

by leere



Series: Shit I Write On Tumblr [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/pseuds/leere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: idk if its too late for prompts but heres one: patrick really really loves sucking pete off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, like..today.

So Patrick really, really likes to suck dick. Pete’s pretty sure it’s an oral fixation thing, or he just likes pleasing people; Patrick once told him that his favorite part about being with girls was eating them out, so it makes sense. Point is, all the girls Pete’s been with (and the few guys, too) have never been big fans of sucking cock. Pete doesn’t blame them, he’s not a fan of giving head himself, doesn’t like choking on a dick or having come in his mouth or the ache in his jaw afterwards - but it’s like Patrick yearns for those things. It makes Pete wonder if it’s something more complex, if there’s something in Patrick’s head that makes him drop to his knees in front of Pete at least twice a day, but no one’s hurt by it, so he leaves it be. Pete gets an orgasm and a killer blowjob, Patrick gets…whatever sucking dick does for him.

Which is nothing, usually. Sometimes Pete jerks Patrick off once he’s come, because he’s usually completely boneless after a good BJ but occasionally he’s able to take care of Patrick too instead of just laying there, but half the time, Patrick will randomly stop what he’s doing, suck Pete off, and then, just like that, get back to what he was doing before, and when Pete will lift his head and sex drunkenly say, “Aw, baby, don’t you want me to get you off? I see how hard you are, and you did so good, don’t you want me to?” Patrick will just shake his head and get back to doing the dishes or laundry or watching TV or whatever. It’s weird, but Pete chooses not to question it.

He kind of likes to think Patrick’s some kind of nymphomaniac. He’d discussed it with Gabe once, when they were drunk and bitching to each other about life and the people in theirs.

“I think he’s a nympho,” he’d said, staring up at Gabe from where he was laying upside down on the couch. The Cobra singer looked ridiculous, six and a half feet of lanky Uruguayan with legs on top, and Pete was giggling. “Rick, I mean. Or, like. He’s a. What do you call ‘em. The band that did that Drive song.”

“Incubus?” Gabe guessed, looking down at Pete with his eyebrows pulled together.

“Yeah, that.” Pete laughed at what Gabe’s baffled expression looked like upside down. “You look funny, man.”

“You know incubi are like evil beings that suck the life out of people through sex, right? You think Patrick’s that?”

“Yeah,” Pete had said. “Yeah, he’s definitely one of those. He sucks my dick too much, man, it’s weird.”

Weird, maybe, but also fucking awesome.

So, currently, Pete’s sprawled on their bed, Patrick between his thighs, licking a line up his dick. Pete’s barely just woken up, still sleepy, pulled sharply from unconciousness by Patrick’s warm, wet mouth.

Patrick’s peering up at him as he bobs his head, cherry red lips stretched around Pete’s dick, and Pete not awake enough yet to try to keep up with what’s going on. He stares at the ceiling and groans, too out of it to even try to look at Patrick, because Patrick likes to moan while he’s sucking cock and it really gets to Pete. Just hearing it’s got him on edge; he looks down, and Patrick’s got his eyes closed, and he’s drooling a little, and he’d using his free hand to press his thumb against Pete’s balls. It’s enough, and it leaves him gasping and bucking up and coming into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick just swallows neatly, like he always does.

Pete blinks blearily down at Patrick. “What is with you and sucking dick?”

Patrick stares Pete down and licks his lips, then his fingers, and he sucks them into his mouth, and Pete has to look away because his dick twitches, goddamnit.

Patrick crawls up until he’s straddling Pete’s chest, and Pete can only watch as Patrick swallows hard, taking his own dick in his hand.

“You didn’t answer me,” Pete says, sliding a hand up Patrick’s thigh to curl it around his hip. “What’s your thing with giving head?”

Patrick looks down at Pete and pants, those sinful lips of his parted, while he jerks himself off fast and sloppy. When he comes, he aims for Pete’s face, and Pete glares at him when it hits his cheek and chin. Patrick just chuckles breathlessly.

“I asked you a question,” Pete says, wiping at his face and scowling.

Patrick shrugs and leans in to lick his come off Pete’s face. It’s gross, but when it comes to sex (with Pete, at least), Patrick has no morals, no sense of dignity, no qualms (although Pete’s asked a dozen times and Patrick refuses to let Pete dress him up in an animal suit.) He’d find it funny if he didn’t find it so damn hot. Patrick pulls back, biting his lip and smirking a little. “You make, like, really dumb faces when you get your dick sucked and it’s super funny, dude.”

Pete scowls at him. “Is that the only reason you suck me off all the time?”

“Pretty much,” Patrick grins, and Pete slaps his arm.

“You’re a dick, you seriously are-”

“I also do it because you get tired afterwards so you shut up for a while,” Patrick says quickly, laying down so he’s sprawled on top of Pete. Pete opens his mouth to bitch, but then decides it’s not worth it and he just puts his arms around Patrick. “And because I just like getting you off,” Patrick mumbles into Pete’s shoulder, sounding sleepy. "You look pretty after you come. Like, your face gets all peaceful. S'cute."

Pete just shakes his head and smiles a little and strokes his hair.


End file.
